


Smile

by dinolaur



Series: 100 Bucky Feels to Counter 100 Tony Kills [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinolaur/pseuds/dinolaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sick. Bucky worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Steve doesn’t show up to school that day. Really, Bucky doesn’t give it too much thought. It happens sometimes, and it’s a mean thought, but it makes playing ball during the break a lot easier without having to defend Steve’s small size and asthma.

When they’re dismissed for the day, Bucky is the first out the door, hollering over his shoulder that he’ll meet up with the guys later. It won’t take him very long to head over to Steve’s apartment to see why he wasn’t around.

He knocks on the door and smiles winningly when Mrs. Rogers answers a moment later. She’s looking a little more harried than usual, but she greets him kindly as always. “Hello, Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky says nicely, the way his ma taught him. “Steve wasn’t in school today.”

“No,” she agrees. “He’s feeling under the weather.”

“He okay?”

“I think so. He’s resting up right now,” she says. “I’ll let him know you stopped by.”

“Okay, thanks, Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky says, turning and running but waving over his shoulder.

“Good-bye, James,” she calls.

Steve isn’t in school the next day either. Bucky stays just long enough to collect the work that Steve’s missed the past two days from the teachers before he heads back over to the Rogers apartment.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, James,” Mrs. Rogers says as she takes the papers and workbook that Bucky offers up.

“Is Steve gonna be back in school tomorrow,” Bucky asks. It’s really boring in lessons without Steve to laugh at all his jokes.

Mrs. Rogers smiles at him, but she looks very tired. “I don’t know, dear. He’s got a fever.”

“Oh, I hope he gets better.”

“Me too. Thank you for bringing his lessons home.”

It’s the same thing for a week. Steve isn’t in school, and Bucky goes to his apartment every day. Mrs. Rogers always looks tired and like she hasn’t slept, and Bucky doesn’t say anything to anyone, but he’s getting kind of scared. A week is a long time to be sick.

He gets scolded by his teacher for not paying attention in lessons, and when he goes after to collect all Steve’s work, she asks him, “How is Steven feeling?”

“I don’t know, ma’am,” Bucky says. “His mother just says he has a fever.”

“Poor dear,” she says. “He’s so little.” Bucky fiddles with the pages of the workbook. The teacher has a pitying expression. “I know you’re worried about him, James. And you were very kind to collect his work for him.” Bucky just nods. “Just try to pay more attention during class. I’m sure he’ll be fine in a few days.”

As soon as she waves him off, Bucky is off like a rocket. He completely ignores the calls of his other friends. Mrs. Rogers answers the door when he knocks, and Bucky balks. Her eyes are red. She’s been crying.

Bucky drops the workbook.

Mrs. Rogers immediately knows what he’s thinking, and she says hurriedly, “No, no, no, James. It’s all right. He’s all right.” Her hands are on his shoulders, and Bucky notices that he’s shaking a little bit. “I’m sorry, dear. I’ve just been under a bit of stress and—here.” She bends down to pick up the book and wraps an arm around him, ushering him inside. “Why don’t you come in and see him for a little bit? I’m sure he’d be glad for the company. Here, wash your hands first.”

He’s still shaking some when he goes into Steve’s room. He can’t see his friend on the bed under the massive pile of blankets and old quilts. A chair has been pulled up to the bed’s side, and Bucky climbs up into it. There’s some cough a few minutes later, and Steve pokes his head out. “Mama—Bucky?” He looks confused and awful.

He’s pale, and his hair is sweaty and matted. His eyes are red and puffy, and his nose is red. He sniffles pathetically.

Bucky hurries to plaster a smile on his face. He’s certainly happy to see Steve, but he doesn’t want him to know that he’s been worried. “Hiya, pal,” he greets.

Steve still looks very confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Aw, I’m hurt, buddy,” Bucky says, throwing a hand to his heart dramatically. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Well, yes, but—Mama actually let you in?”

Bucky winks. “I’ve been earning brownie points bringing all your homework. You got a lot of catching up to do, Steve-o.” He sobers for a moment. “How you feeling?”

“My throat hurts, and I’ve been coughing a lot,” he says.

“You know what you got?”

“Influenza,” Steve says. “So you should make sure to wash your hands real good later.”

“Your ma’ll remind me,” Bucky says. “You think you’re gonna be better soon?”

“I hope so,” he says around a yawn. “I don’t like being in bed all day.”

It’s not too much longer before Mrs. Rogers sticks her head in to say, “Time for your medicine, Steve. James, dear.” Bucky grins and hops down from the chair.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” he promises, glancing back at Mrs. Rogers for permission, which she grants with a slight nod. “See ya, buddy.”

“Bye, Bucky,” Steve says, yawning again with drooping eyes, but this time he’s smiling at him. 


End file.
